Délire d'un jour où l'on s'ennuie
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Il y a des jours où les gens s'ennuie. Mais c'est jour là, qu'une jeune fille au prénom d'Anaon met beaucoup de bazar dans le quartier général de l'Akatsuki ! Grand délire écrit les jours de pluie ! Chapitres bonus en cours
1. Lorsque qu'Anaon se met à la peinture

_Bonjour et bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! Alors, je suis une gentille nouvelle arrivante qui écrit depuis fort longtemps. Mais pour la première fois, je viens poster mes fictions ici._

_ Enfin bref, au lieu d'étaler ma vie, je devrais peut être signaler que les personnages utilisés sauf Anaon sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto jusqu'à ce jour. La folle dingue aux cheveux bleue répondant du jolie prénom d'Anaon, c'est ma création alors un peu de respect, merci ! =)_

_Bon, et bien bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1: Lorsque Anaon se met à la peinture...<span>_

Dans la charmante demeure qui sert de quartier général à l'Akatsuki, une jeune fille est venu s'incruster depuis quelques jours. C'est lors d'une belle matinée pluvieuse que la dénommée Anaon est arrivée à la base et s'est auto-proclamée comme invité durant une période encore indéterminée. Ne le disons à personne, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de quitter ce lieu où elle est nourri et logée gratis. Enfin bref, en cet instant, notre jeune amie se prélasse sur un fauteuil rouge sang un peu déchiqueté, dans une des multiples pièces que comporte cet immeuble. D'ailleurs, elle est tout juste en train de se lamenter à une sorte de peluche à l'effigie d'un renard à neuf queue bien connu.

- _Je m'ennuie beaucoup trop! Pein est parti sans moi en mission. Sasori et Deidara ont disparu dans un concours d'art moderne. Kisame drague la poissonnière, Itachi est pris avec son Fan club. Tobi est parti découvrir le Zoo avec un canard en plastique, Hidan est dans ses prières sodomites. Kakuzu doit être surement à la banque ou en train de faire les poches des gens dans la rue. Konan est à son cours d'origami... Et moi je reste là à surveiller une maudite plante vert!_ Geint Anaon

Elle décroche son couteau de sa poche et se lève de son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'une misérable plante verte qui se trouve là pour décorer cette salle miteuse.

-_ MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ça leur apprendra à me laisser tout seule sans rien pour m'amuser!_ Rit-elle en découpant le palmier d'intérieur.

Après s'être défouler sur la malheureuse plante verte que Zestu a laisser ici(j'ai cru l'avoir entendu pleurer...) avec son arme, elle le raccroche à sa ceinture et s'assoit avec la délicatesse et l'élégance d'une vache sur son fauteuil... Qui d'après certaines rumeurs, serait un cadeau des fans d'Itachi, et le lui aurait piquer en s'indignant que c'était pour elle et non pour une belette.

-_ J'en était où? ah oui ! Ils sont tous partit ! L'Akatsuki m'a abandonnée !_ Pleure-t-elle dans un mouchoir en papier sorti de nul part.

Ses yeux bleu-verts parcourent la pièce jusqu'à qu'il s'arrêtent sur des pots de peintures laisser en vrac par Tobi. Une idée démoniaque et parfaitement bien pour elle s'installe dans son esprit.

-_ Et si j'allais repeindre la chambre de ce merveilleux Itachi?_ Se questionne-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, Anaon fouille dans tout les tiroirs qu'elle croise dans son chemin jusqu'à trouver des pinceaux et autres outils pour la peinture. Puis la bleuté embarque les pots de peintures pour relooker la chambre de la belette selon ses envies et aussi par prétexte de l'expression de l'art.

-_ Tralalalère! C'est jolie le marron ! Et puis on met du orange, du rouge... Oh, y a du jaune ! Et un peu de noir, avec du violet et du blanc ! Tralalalère..._Chante notre folle en peignant les murs de la chambre de différentes couleurs.

* * *

><p>Laissons donc la droguée du sucre exprimer son art et allons donc visiter un peu l'antre de l'Akatsuki. Quelques part dans le manoir, plus précisément dans la chambre d'un certain membre de l'organisation, cette personne discute avec elle même et un cactus devant un tableau.<p>

-_Vous avez vu Mr Cactus ! Ce vert est magnifique!_ Dit une voix fluette.  
><strong>-J'adore le vert ! Vous aimez aussi le vert Mr Cactus? <strong>Réponds une autre voix plus grâve.  
>-<em>Regardez comment ce tableau est splendide avec tout ce vert !<em> S'exclame la première voix.  
><strong>-Qu'est ce que c'est trop beau les fleurs vertes! <strong>Approuve la deuxième voix.

Tout d'un coup on entend un horrible hurlement provenant de la chambre d'Itachi. Puis un moment de silence s'installe avant qu'un immense bordel se fait entendre avec une gueulante.

* * *

><p><em>- Il est où mon pot de peinture vert ? Je vais torturer celui qui as oser piquer mon vert alors que je m'amusait tranquillement !<em> Hurle la folle en défonçant toute les portes qui croise son chemin.

Anaon a péter les plombs et recherche le voleur qui lui a pris le pot de peinture verte afin qu'elle ne finisse pas son chef d'œuvre alors qu'elle se marrait à le faire, dans la ferme intention de le torturer à mort dans les plus grandes souffrances et le plus longtemps possibles (made-in-Kyubi).

_-J'exige mon vert dans les plus bref délai !_Crie-t-elle

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Zetsu se cache derrière Mr Cactus, qui est protégé par le tableau qui est... à sa place! L'objet du crime, le pot de peinture est dissimulé derrière Caroline, Marguerite, Roseline et Roger. Plus un bruit résonne dans la pièce sauf un léger murmure où l'on décèle de la panique dans le ton de voix.<p>

-_Je veux pas mourir!_ Déclare le zetsu blanc  
><strong>-Moi non plus. Sinon qui s'occupera de Mr Cactus? <strong>Répond l'autre personnalité de Zetsu  
>-<em>Et puis qu'est ce que l'on fera de notre paquet de Canabis?<em> Se plaint le blanc  
><strong>-Quel drame quand même... <strong>Affirme le noir

Anaon arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Zetsu après avoir visiter toutes les salles en massacrant quelques objets au passage, comme la statut ou le poster de Jashin appartenant à Hidan. Elle tourne la poignée, Zetsu se recroqueville encore plus derrière Mr Cactus.

* * *

><p>Soudain un homme de grande taille chope Anaon par la taille et l'entraine vers le canapé.<p>

-Je t'ai enfin trouvée ! Allez viens, j'ai un film super pour toi. S'exclame Pein  
>-<em>Mais euh... J'aillais tuer mon voleur de vert et casseur de trip.<em> Raille Anaon  
>-Plus tard, le film en premier puis le meurtre en live. Faut savoir savourer les péchés mignons. Gronde le rouquin<br>-_Pein..._ Pleuniche la bleuté  
>-Anaon... Sourit le garçon<br>-_Qu'est ce que tu fiches? Mets moi ce film illico presto !_ S'écrit la folle en sautant sur le canapé  
>-J'vais chercher de quoi survivre , met le dvd ! Déclare Pein en allant en direction de la cuisine.<br>-_Yatta !En avant pour la soirée TV !_ Hurle gaiement Anaon.  
>-Avec plein de bonbons et de limonades ! Renchérit son compagnon d'un soir<br>-_Et pleins pleins de sang !_Aquièce la folle en dévorant un bonbon au citron.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Zetsu, ou derrière Mr Cactus, le propriétaire schizophrène sort de sa cachette et s'assoie sur une chaise essoufflé.<p>

**-On as eu chaud aux pétales. **Souffle la personnalité noir  
>-<em>Heureusement que notre chef a kidnapper Anaon avant qu'elle entre ici.<em> S'exclame le deuxième  
><strong>-Ça va, elle va oublier l'histoire . On a le temps de finir le dessin pour Mr Cactus. <strong>Déclare le premier  
>- <em>C'est vrai on y retourne !<em> Dit joyeusement la voix fluette.  
><strong>-J'aime le vert savez vous pourquoi? <strong>Chantonne le noir  
>-<em>Parce que les plantes vertes sont de la même couleur !<em> Répond l'autre en chantant.  
><strong>-J'aime le vert savez vous pourquoi? <strong>Répète-t-il.  
>-<em>Parce que c'est celui d'Anaon!<em>Fini la voix fluette dans un cri aïgue.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après le grand délire, Itachi rentre à la maison, lessivé et à moitié nu a cause de ses fans en chaleur qui lui ont arrachées ses habits. Il rentre dans sa chambre, allume la lumière et hurle à s'en époumoner. Il vient de découvrir la décoration d'Anaon dans sa chambre...<p>

Et celle ci, affalée à coté du rouquin à manger des friandises s'esclaffe de rire en entendant ce hurlement de terreur.

-_Tu sais quoi Pein? J'crois bien que la belette apprécie l'art moderne. Fait moi penser à le dire à Deidara pour qu'il customise lui aussi la chambre._ Dit-elle entre deux crise de fou rire.

* * *

><p>Fin... Pour le moment !<p>

Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez donc moi une p'tite review ! ;)


	2. Paumée dans la ville

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voilà revenue avec un p'tit chapitre de plus pendant un long moment où je m'ennuiais entre deux heures de cours. Sérieusement, mes temps de pause sont mauvais pour moi. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! =)

_Chapitre 2: Paumée dans la ville..._

Dans le village d'Ame, tout le monde connait Anaon depuis le temps. Des enfants aux vieillards en passant par les animaux _(surtout les insectes et les limaces)_ savent tous qu'elle s'est auto invitée dans l'immeuble au centre du village. De plus chaque habitant savent parfaitement où ce situe le quartier général de l'Akatsuki, très facilement repérable à vue d'œil. Enfin presque tous, il existe une exception. Pourquoi je dis cela? Vous allez comprendre très bientôt et je suis sûr qu'a la fin du chapitre vous aurez la réponse attendu. Mais revenons à nos 100% laines ou moutons² si vous préférez cette solution. _(délire pendant un cours de maths... faites pas attention)_Dans l'endroit qui sert que quartier général à l'organisation des plus grands malfaiteurs, un jeune fille aux cheveux bleue se dispute avec un homme cagoulé aux yeux de merlans frits. Les autres occupants de la demeure les écoutent sans dire un mot.

**-Non, non et non ! **Hurle l'homme  
><strong>-Mais Kakuzu ! Je te promet d'être sage, gentille, calme et de ne pas tuer n'importe qui... <strong>Supplie la bleuté

Cette phrase vaux un regard noir de Kakuzu qui tique surtout sur **« ****tuer n'importe qui »**.

**-Anaon, je ne peux pas te laisser aller seule en ville. La dernière fois tu as réduit en cendre la librairie.** Répond sagement le dénommé Kakuzu  
><strong>- Ils n'avaient pas qu'à m'offrir une limace !<strong>Rétorque Anaon

Puis elle croise les bras en signalant qu'elle a eu raison de son acte. Un homme sur un fauteuil arrête de se mettre du vernis violet, et dépose le pot sur la table en face de lui. Puis il se racle la gorge pour dire quelque chose.

**-Anaon-chan, c'était un livre... **Chuchote la personne  
><strong>-Tu parles Itachi ! Il y avait une limace dessus !<strong> Gronde la jeune femme.  
><strong>-Pfffff... Le livre parlait des méthodes pour tuer des limaces! Baka no Anaon!<strong> Soupire Itachi  
><strong>-Baka toi même espèce de belette! Si c'est comme ça, je pars faire un tour dehors ! <strong>Crie-t-elle

Anaon dans une colère monstrueuse, qui ferait même trembler de peur le grand démon Kyubi et pleurer de trouille Barbe blanche, s'en va dehors tout en fracassant la porte contre le mur pour l'ouvrir. _(Paix aux débris de la porte qui subsistent)_ Kakuzu soupire un bon coup en pensant au prix de cette ex-porte, Itachi retourne à son occupation qu'était le vernis et Tobi, en bon toutou _(Tobi is a good dog... euh a good boy !)_, se lève du pouf où il se prélassait afin de courir après le monstre tout en criant le nom de la créature. Un blond aux yeux bleu se lève de son canapé et se détache du rouquin qui essaye en vain de le retenir. Il ferme le reste de la porte et retourne vers le roux qui couine son départ puis se jette dessus comme lorsque qu'on offre un ordinateur ou un jeu vidéo à Anaon.

**-Dis donc, Anaon-chan fait fort. C'est la 13ème porte qu'elle détruit cette semaine.** Remarque le blondinet.  
><strong>-Tu pense qu'elle est en manque, Deidara?<strong> Questionne le roux.  
><strong>-En manque de quoi? Sasori, je te signale qu'on lui donne tout ce qu'elle demande pour avoir la paix un court instant ! <strong>S'exclame Deidara  
><strong>-J'en sais rien... <strong>Répond penaude Sasori  
><strong>-Hey vous parlez de quoi? Tiens elle est où la droguée du glucose? <strong>Demande une voix roque.

Un requin, euh... désolé un homme bleu sort son visage hors d'une grande serviette qui recouvre sa tête. Il entre dans le salon en maillot de bain tout mouillé. Soudain une jeune femme sort de la cuisine et commence à gueuler.

**-Kisame ! T'était où pour revenir tremper comme cela ? Ahhh! Le sol est aussi mouiller ! Tu nettoies tout ça immédiatement, je suis pas la boniche ! **Hurle de colère la jeune femme  
><strong>-Calme Konan, j'étais dans la piscine.<strong> Dit tranquillement Kisame  
><strong>-C'est pas une raison !<strong> S'énerve d'avantage Konan  
><strong>-Sinon, elle est où l'autre créature maléfique?<strong> Questionne le requin aux autres  
><strong>-Partie avec Tobi..<strong>.Réponds sans enthousiasme l'Uchiwa

C'est là qu'une voix sort de la cuisine en appelant la sublime et charmante Konan.

**-Konan, au secours ! Je fais quoi avec ce truc? Et puis c'est quoi un "batteur"? **Demande horrifié un rouquin avec des percings partout sur le corps  
><strong>-J'arrive Pein. Ne touche à rien. Par contre toi Kisame, tu vas me nettoyer ce bazar en vitesse. On n'habite pas chez Naruto ici !<strong>Gronde la sublime créature de rêve à deux doigt de faire du sushi avant de courir aidé Pein.

**-Oui, mademoiselle Konan... **Pleurniche Kisame sous le regard effrayant qu'il a reçu.

* * *

><p>Dans la ville, Anaon s'est calmée après avoir cramé Tobi, elle en avait marre des "ANA-CHAN !"Puis elle est allée foudroyer un vendeur de jouet et toute sa cargaison de canard en plastique. J'ai oublié de préciser que pendant cet acte barbare, une voix lui promettant mille et treize menaces sanglantes lui traversait l'esprit, et qui as empiré quand Anaon s'est mis à rire comme une démente. (<em>Désolé au fanatiques des canards mais j'avais déjà dépecer un à un les autres peluches<em>) Avec tout ce qu'elle a fait, je peux vous garantir qu'elle est tranquille pour un moment. Puis en tirant Tobi qui s'est évanoui devant le massacre, Anaon part faire les boutiques.

**-Dis Tobi, tu veux aller à celle de gauche ou de droite?** Demande d'une voix guillerette Anaon.  
>-X_x<br>**-Ouais t'as raison. Celle de gauche est plus cool que l'autre. **Monologue la bleutée  
>-X_x<br>-**Oh, regarde cette splendide tenue! Tu penses que ça m'ira ? **Questionne -t-elle en la montrant à Tobi évanoui.  
>-X_x<br>**-Qu'est ce que c'est sympa de me dire ça ! Bon voyons voir le prix. **Dit-elle en regardant l'étiquette.  
>-X_X<br>**-Bien sûr que je vais l'acheter. Kakuzu va pas chipoter et puis j'ai sa carte de crédit ! **Rétorque la folle en secouant une carte bleue dans sa main**  
><strong>  
>Ah, Tobi est en train de revenir à lui. Il ouvre un œil, bouge les mains, puis s'étire en lançant un « <strong>coin-coin »<strong>avant de bailler. La jeune fille, toujours en caisse pour payer la tenue comportant un mini jupe turquoise à carreau, des chaussures hautes, noires, une chemise courte turquoise, une cravate verte et des rubans verts pour les cheveux. Celle ci coût quand même 685 Euros, c'est tout de même une tenue collector de la parfaite emmerdeuse et Anaon ne remarque pas que le poids mort qu'elle traîne depuis un bon moment s'est réveiller. Celui ci enfin apte à se dégager de là remarque qu'il est tiré par sa chère et tendre Ana-Chan.

**-Ana-chan !** Hurle gaiement Tobi.**  
>-Kuso, il est réveillé. <strong>Peste la dit « Ana-chan »**  
>-Ana-Chan fait les boutiques avec Tobi? Tobi est très heureux! <strong>Sourit celui ci avec des étoiles dans les yeux. **  
><strong>**-C'est bien... Je m'en fous complètement.** Fait remarquer Anaon**  
>-Ana-Chan ! <strong>_**Pleure à grosse larme le brun**_**  
>-Bon, c'est que je n'ai pas tout l'après midi moi. Allez, Dodo Tobi!<strong> Décide la droguée avant d'assommer Tobi avec la décoration en béton devant un magasin.  
><strong>-X_x<strong>

Je ne vous dis pas comment les passants ont eu peur lorsque la jeune fille soulève une statue représentant une pile de livre, attaque un jeune garçon terrorisé vu les hurlement strident qu'il poussait et la repose comme si de rein était avec un sourire de dément . Le plus bizarre est qu'Anaon repars en vadrouille sans Tobi et en sautillant dans tout les sens. Ah, je crois avoir retrouvé le disparu. Regardez, c'est le truc à moitié mort abandonné en plein dans la rue et qui est entourer de gens curieux de savoir qu'est ce que la chose qui est écraser par terre et si elle est vivante ou non. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, une âme charitable le ramènera bien. Quand quelqu'un le reconnaitra ou que Tobi se réveille par lui même, ce qui est peut probable vu le coup qu'il a eu. Tiens, notre folle adorée vient de dévaliser quatre boutiques de plus. A ce rythme là, c'est le compte en banque qui sera dépouillé...

**-Ça fait quand même beaucoup de sac à porter... Tobi viens ici !**Constate Anaon puis appelle son « esclave » du jour.

Pas de réponse... Un panda passe en dansant la capoeira. Oh, un deuxième panda passe aussi en faisant des claquettes !

**-Ok... Je l'ai déposé où? **Se questionne-t-elle.

Un moment de grande réflexion. Un pingouin profite pour passer avec des rollers aux pieds.

**-Bah, ce n'est pas important ! Niark Niark Niark !**Rit sadiquement la bleuté

Les gens qui entendent ce rire sadique et de cinglée se demande à ce moment là si l'état psychologique de cette personne est gravement atteint. Je ne réponds pas à cette question, surtout quand ils apprennent que ce n'est qu'autre que la petite fillette qui s'incruste chez l'Akatsuki. Le plus incompréhensible c'est qu'un vent de soulagement planent sur leurs têtes après cette nouvelle. Le soleil se couche bien tranquillement en direction de la cascade, signifiant qu'il est bientôt 18h.

**-Wahhh ! Il est si tard que ça? Faut que je pense à rentrer alors****.** S'auto-remarque Anaon

Anaon avance de quelques pas avant de se poser la question existentielle.

**-Euh... C'est par où chez moi?**Demande-telle une grosse goutte sur le coté droit du crâne.

La je vous l'assure, des pandas et des pingouins viennent de se réunir derrière elle afin de papoter pendant de longues minutes. De très longues minutes... Tout à coup un cri digne des cordes vocales de la peste de l'Akatsuki retentit dans la ville et les villages d'à coté.

**-**** ! **Crie-t-elle à s'en déchirer les poumons.  
>-<strong>Bon, on se calme Anaon. T'es la génialissime et extraordinaire emmerdeuse d'une terrifiante organisation de criminel... Tu ne vas pas flipper dans une simple ville quand même ! <strong>S'auto suggestive -t-elle pour ne pas paniquer.

Un bruit bizarre sort d'un coin sombre de la ruelle. Anaon écarte les yeux énormément avant de lever les bras et hurler comme une tarée. Puis elle se met à courir à l'opposé du bruit plus vite que ses jambes le lui permette.

**-Au secours ! Help me ! **S'égosille Anaon en fuiant à vive allure.

Euh... Et si on fait un petit récapitulatif de la soirée? Non, je ne demande pas un avis, je vous le dis seulement un point c'est tout ! Anaon court pendant toute la nuit, elle rencontre un satire qu'elle assomme avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, un bande de chats d'égout, des rats affamés, des revenants avec des insectes sur eux... Brrrrr... Kabuto et Orochimaru (_la fan de yaoi qu'elle est n'a pas voulu savoir pourquoi Kabuto est à moitié-nu et Orochimaru qui sourit même si on dirait une grimace horrible_), des antis yaoistes révoltés qui bavent de rage et de colère, une araignée qui traverse la rue. Miracle, un gentil et bel homme habillé de vert lui indique le chemin en lui chantant que la fougue de la jeunnesse ne se tarrie pas de si tôt. Malheureusement, ce charmant homme est Lee, et je suis sûr de ne jamais demander mon chemin à celui ci. Total, la jeune fille est encore plus perdue ! Elle rencontre le satire du début qui s'est réveillé et là elle le tue avec un fusil silencieux. (_ne me demander pas d'où sort cet arme, j'en sais rien du tout_) La fille aux cheveux bleue passe à côté d'un chien qui mange un truc dégoutant, un pot de fleur lui tombe juste devant, elle se fait aussi poursuivre par des fanatiques de sa célébrité avant d'apercevoir une ninja aux cheveux rose accompagnée d'autres personne non distingue qui regarde attentivement une fenêtre allumé.

**-Sakura ! Ma sauveuse ! **Crie-t-elle heureuse.  
><strong>-Chut ! <strong>Lui réponds la jeune rose**  
>-Hein ? Ce n'est pas des manières de me parler ! <strong>Gronde la bleuté choqué**  
>-Tu vas nous faire repérer Anaon-san. Naruto et Sasuke sont dans une chambre après qu'Ino ait fermé la porte à clé.<strong> Explique une brune à chignon.**  
>-Waouhhhh ! Poussez vous et laisser moi une place ! <strong>Bave Anaon en sautant sur place.

Anaon utilise son chackra afin de monter en haut du toit. Elle salue les ninjas de Konoha, qui sont dans ce village pour d'obscure raison. Anaon va donc s'assoir gentillement entre Tenten et Hinata. Elles regardent tous le spectacle où le brun se fait dominé largement par le blond. En tout cas, seul les boxers sont restés sur leurs propriétaires et vu la chaleur qui se dégage dans la pièce, ils ne vont pas rester longtemps.

**-Wahhh... C'est trop hot ! Génail ! **Saigne du nez notre yaoiste.**  
>-Normal, c'est le plus beau gars de l'univers notre Sasuke-kun, Anaon-san. <strong>Déclare fièrement les groupies nommées Ino et Sakura.**  
>-Appellez-moi Anaon. On matte du Yaoi ensemble tout de même ! <strong>Sourit Anaon sans quitter des yeux la scène.**  
>-Ok Anaon ! <strong>Lui réponds-t-elles d'un sourire éclatant**  
>-C'est pas vrai ! Pousse toi de là on voit rien Naru ! <strong>Engueule la droguée du sucre pour elle même.

Tenten quitte des yeux la vue pour les poser sur la furie qui bouillonne de rage.

**-T'inquiète, la chambre est truffé de caméras. **Dit la manipulatrice d'armes d'un sourire mauvais**  
>-Ouais comme ça on pourra regarder ce que l'on a manqué et on pourra le visionner ! <strong>Renchérit Ino**  
>-Si on signait un contrat ! <strong>Propose Anaon, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres**  
>-Hein ? <strong>S'exclame les filles**  
>-La parution des vidéos en vente avec 50 chacun. <strong>Explique Anaon en soupirant.**  
>-90% pour moi ! <strong>Extorque Sakura les yeux en forme d'euros**  
><strong>**-60% ? **Marchande la bleutée**  
>-85% ! <strong>Appuie la disciple de Tsunade déterminée.**  
>-75% c'est ma dernière offre avec l'exclusivité de mater les vidéos en avant première ! <strong>Propose avec conviction Anaon**  
>-Euh... <strong>Dit Hinata perdu dans ce duel de chiffres**.**

**-Accepte Hinata! Sinon je te castre sur le champ ! Déclare la rose, avec pour arrière fond des flammes venue directement de l'enfer.  
>-Calme Saku-chan... Ok Anaon, l'offre est acceptée ! Réponds la blonde nullement appeurée par la colère destructrice de son amie.<br>-Cooool ! Dit heureuse Anaon en sortant de sa poche le contrat.  
>-Euros ! Répète inlassablement la ninja-médicale avec ses yeux en forme d'euros.<strong>

A la fin de la séance de matage, Anaon quitte les ninjas du village cachée des feuilles afin de se remettre en quête des sa demeure.

* * *

><p><strong>-C'était génial ! Je ne savais pas que Naruto est aussi sexy quand l'Uchiwa lui retrace doucement et des bouts des doigts les abdominaux ! <strong>Monologue-t-elle en bavant.**  
>-En prime j'ai fait une super affaire ! Dire que j'étais en manque de vidéos nouvelle, maintenant je suis sur de ne plus m'ennuyer grâce à mes nouvelles amies ! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! <strong>Ricane la bleuté.

Un bruit d'estomac retentit lorsque le silence se fait. Tiens les pandas sont en pyjama ! Et les pingouins sont avec leurs doudous !

**-J'ai faim... Il faut à tout pris que je rentre pour manger... N'importe quoi dans le frigo... **Chuchote notre héroïne affamée.

Toujours en train de marcher, elle tombe par terre et se relève en voyant une image d'horreur ! Kabuto nourrit un énorme serpent avec des rats déchiquetés tout en gémissant. Ni une ni deux, cette courageuse fille court le plus loin possible pour aller vomir le reste de la nourriture qu'elle a ingurgitée ce midi. Là Anaon meurt carrément de faim. La vision de Kabuto donnant la becté à Orochimaru pendant l'acte aurait du la dégouter à vie mais rien. L'appel du ventre est plus fort que n'importe quoi, surtout pour une gourmande comme elle.

**-J'ai faim... Dans le frigo je sais qu'il y a du beurre de cacahouète, que j'étalerai sur des tartines grillées puis je mangerai un bon ragout... **Se remémore la jeune femme à deux doigt de mourir.

A bout de force, fatigué, repus de Yaoi, la faim la tenaillant, elle s'évanouit sur le trottoir sans plus de cérémonie. Le matin, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille. Dans la villa d'Anaon et quartier général de l'Akatsuki, les habitants mangent de bon cœur le déjeuner préparer par Pein et Konan. Sasori, lui, va dehors pour aller chercher le journal dans la boite aux lettres. Quand il tombe sur une masse difforme qui gémit par terre.

* * *

><p><strong>-C'est quoi cette chose... ANAON ! <strong>Hurle le rouquin surpris par sa découverte.

Il rentre toujours en marchant dans la maison jusqu'à la cuisine.

**-Hey les gars, venez m'aider. Anaon s'est encore perdue en ville... et elle est en train de crever devant le portail. **Déclare-t-il solennellement.**  
>-Oh... Pourtant on lui a plusieurs fois dis qu'elle ne doit pas aller toute seule. <strong>Remarque Konan, dévorant un croissant**  
><strong>**-Et a chaque fois qu'elle oublie on la retrouve à moitié morte quelque part ! **Conclut Kakuzu avec des cernes sous les yeux.**  
><strong>  
>Vraiment seule Anaon peut se perdre dans une si petite ville... T_T<p>

Vérédicte, ça m'est déjà arrivé... Et c'est très très embetant. Allez, une p'tit review si le coeur vous en dit ou si vous voulez me demander d'arreter de délirer pendant que je m'ennuie ! ^^


	3. Spécial galette des rois

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire. Bon, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe mais je ne suis pas experte en Français et je n'ai toujours pas trouver de correctrice au bon cœur. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! =)

_**Délire d'un jour où l'on s'ennuie: **__**Spécial Galette des rois !**_

_**Remerciement: A ceux qui suivent mes fictions (ça me réchauffe le cœur même si je ne peux vous lire que le week-end), à la galette des rois à la frangipane qui cuit dans le four, à ma merveilleuse imagination (moi narcissique? Jamais ! ) Puis à ma muse dont je voudrais bien me passer de temps en temps: les cours de Biologie ! =p**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Anaon, dans toute sa splendeur, décide un beau matin, de s'enfermer à double tour dans la cuisine. Bizarrement, elle venait juste de rentrer des courses avec Kyubi et affichait un air joyeux. Cela fait donc depuis 2heures que Kakuzu monte la garde devant la porte, armé d'un extincteur, prêt à toute éventualité. Au début, Pein intrigué par son comportement, demande à Sasori ce qu'il se passe. Le marionnettiste lui offre comme seule réponse dans un chuchotement macabre : « Anaon cuisine ». Le chef de l'Akatsuki devient blanc comme un linge et pousse un hurlement de terreur venu tout droit de ses entrailles avant de s'évanouir dignement sur le plancher froid. Son coéquipier le regarde compatissant puis retourne travailler sur son pantin de bois. C'est ainsi que Konan et Itachi rentrent dans le quartier général et trouvent le rouquin blanc comme un linge sans oublier les claquement de dents.<p>

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Pein ?** Questionne la jeune femme anxieuse.

-**On cours droit à l'apocalypse...** Chuchote-t-il.

**-Explique toi plus clairement.** Demande-t-elle inquiète de son comportement.

**-Anaon est enfermé depuis maintenant plus de 3heures dans la cuisine.** Répond Kakuzu du fond du couloir.

**-Nous parlons bien de la droguée au glucose qui arrive à transformer du fromage râpe en bombe nucléaire ? **S'épouvante Itachi.

Sasori hoche la tête, un air grave sur le visage. Itachi, ayant déjà tester les dons culinaires de la folle, court vers sa chambre en poussant des hurlements hystériques. Konan de peur de s'écraser lamentablement au sol, s'assoie sur une chaise près de son ami d'enfance.

**-Rassurez moi, elle n'est tout de même pas seule ? **Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

**-Aux dernières nouvelles Kyubi essaye en vain de freiner ses délires culinaires futuristes. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il l'encourage, malheureusement pour nous.** Répond Sasori en délaissant son pantin.

**-Je vois... **Parle-t-elle à voix haute.

Soudain Konan se lève de sa chaise et d'une démarche robotique, monte les escaliers en direction de son lit. En chemin, elle bouscule Deidara mais continue sa route comme si rien ne c'était passer. Le blond la regarde bizarrement et décide de d'aller en direction de la cuisine. Cependant, il découvre Kakuzu surfant sur le net accompagné d'un extincteur géant.

**-Il se passe quoi là ? **Questionne le blond curieux.

**-Anaon.** Grogne l'avare d'une voix sourde.

**-Ok, j'ai capté, Konan est en train de faire ses valises alors. Sinon, tu pourrais passer ça à la cinglée de service ?** Supplie-t-il en tendant une boite rempli de petites statuettes d'argiles.

**-Demande à Hidan, j'suis pas suicidaire! **Rétorque l' autre.

Résigné, Deidara soupire et s'approche doucement de la porte de la cuisine. Il frappe deux coup et par réflexe, se repli sur lui-même au cas où. La porte d'un violet très coloré s'ouvre brutalement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue électrique couvert de farine et des yeux vert émeraudes étonnés.

**-Deidara-kun? Qu'est ce que tu fout par terre?** S'exclame-t-elle surprise.

**-Instinct de survie...** Grommelle le blond en se relevant.

**-Ah... Sinon, en quel honneur t'ose me déranger?** Demande la bleuté une pointe agacée.

**-J'ai fini ton truc et je viens te les apporter. **Dit-il en montrant la boite.

**-YEAAAAHH !** Hurle-t-elle en lui arrachant vivement l'objet.

Ensuite la cuisinière en herbe referme la porte tout aussi vite sous l'air stupéfier du blond devenu sourd à cause de son cri strident. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il hausse les épaules et retourne dans sa pièce d'explosif. Pendant ce temps là, Kakuzu s'en va dans la cave préparer un abri pour lui et son précieux argent contre le futur cataclysme.

* * *

><p>Mais si nous allions voir ce qu'il se trame dans la cuisine interdite comme le fait Tobi, en espionnant par la fenêtre déguisé en sapin? Dans cet endroit, Anaon remplie un saladier de différents ingrédients repoussant tandis que le démon renard touille une mixture à l'aspect fort douteux. La fillette se retourne et va tremper une cuillère en bois dans une marmite où chauffe une sauce de couleur rouge vif. Puis elle sourit de satisfaction en voyant son ustensile être dissous.<p>

**-Kyu-chan, t'as fini le plat principal? Le dessert à l'air prêt ! **S'écrie-t-elle joyeusement.

**-Presque. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre quelques yeux de poule et des intestins de rats.** Répond-t-il du même ton.

**-Superbe !** Déclare la folle heureuse.

La vison est insupportable pour Tobi lorsqu'il voit nos deux apprentis cuisiniers ouvrir le ventre d'un rat vivant et faire gicler le sang partout juste pour plaisanter. Étant un courageux trouillard, le brave garçon prend ses jambes à son cou et détalle à vive allure sous les rires démoniaques des deux autres. Konan eut le privilège d'assister à l'arrivée de Tobi terrorisé et venant se cacher sous sa jupe. Après avoir été calmé, celui ci raconte à ses compères ce qu'il a vu dans l'antre dangereuse.

-**C'est décidé ! Il nous faut un plan de survie !** Décide Pein.

**-Exactement. Que diriez vous de fuir loin d'ici et d'y revenir lorsque la catastrophe sera fini ?** Questionne Sasori.

**-Proposition refusé. On ne doit sous aucun prétexte les laisser seuls. Pensez donc à la survie même de la planète !** Déclare solennellement Kakuzu en pensant aux futurs dégâts qu'ils causeront.

**-Nous n'avons plus qu'un solution.** S'exprime Konan le visage sérieux.

**-Je crois bien que oui... Utilisons le plan n° 159. **Tremble Itachi de tous ses membres.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde acceptent cette décision et attendent dans l'angoisse que Kisame va chercher Zetsu dans sa chambre afin de le lâcher dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils arrivent dans le salon, Les habitants de la maison se tassent contre le mur en voyant une plante verte cannibale furieuse prêt à dévorer tout ce qu'a préparer la cinglée. Cependant, ils n'ont pas prévu qu'a cet instant Anaon ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez sur cette scène devant rester secrète.<p>

**-J'y crois pas mes yeux ! Je me décarcasse pour faire un bon repas et vous, vous osez libérer Zestu pour qu'il anéantisse mes efforts !** Gronde-t-elle colérique.

**-Mais euh...** Essaye de se justifier Kisame en vain.

**-Je veux rien entendre ! Kyu-chan, range le repas dans le panier ! On dégage d'ici au plus vite. Ça me donne la nausée de rester auprès d'un nid de traitres! **Crie la bleutée en dégageant une aura meurtrière de son corps.

D'un pas rageur, elle prends son manteau et s'en va accompagné de Kyubi portant un panier bien garni. Les membres de l'Akatsuki restent abasourdis jusqu'à qu'Itachi décide de téléphoner au traiteur à quelques mètres de là pour passer commande. Cependant, à la sortie de la ville, Anaon rit comme une hystérique adossée à un arbre.

**-Par tout les chocolats ! Quel formidable coup avons nous fait là mon cher compagnon !** S'exclame-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

**-On a assurer un max ! Je suis fier de toi et de ton plan démoniaque ma tendre Ana-chan. **Ricane le démon.

**-Sérieux, j'aurais jamais imaginer qu'ils goberaient facilement l'épisode du massacre culinaire !** Sourit la dite « Ana-chan ».

**-J'avoue que c'était bien joué malgré que c'était un peu difficile à croire. **Sourit-il sadiquement.

**-Enfin bref, t'as tout récupérer? **Demande Anaon inquiète.

**-Ouaip, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit !** Répond-t-il en soulevant le panier.

**-Alors c'est parfait. Go à Konoha ! On a la fête des rois à célébrer ! **S'époumone-t-elle en brandissant son poing au ciel.

**-Faudrait tout de même qu'on pense à remercier Deidara-kun pour les fèves. **Se souvient son compagnon.

**-T'inquiète pas. On utilisera cette information comme moyen de pression si les autres veulent se venger. **Dit tranquillement la jeune femme.

**-T'es machiavélique ! **Pouffe de rire Kyubi en câlinant la bleuté contre son torse.

C'est sur ses paroles que nos deux jeunes amis s'en vont en direction de la salle des fêtes du village caché des feuilles. Ce qu'ils vont faire là bas? Manger de bonnes galettes fraichement préparer par les bons soins des habitants et aussi apporter d'autres fèves pour déguster encore plus de galette des rois ! Voyons, vous pensiez à quoi d'autres?

* * *

><p><span>Bonus :<span>

Dans le quartier général de l'Akatsuki, Pein se relève soudainement de sa chaise et lâche son bol de ramen.

**-Pas possible ! La peste a oser nous faire ça !** S'exclame le rouquin.

**-Qu'est ce que t'as?** Questionne Deidara.

**-Je viens de comprendre l'envie soudaine de notre très adorable Anaon.** Répond-t-il d'un ton glacial.

**-Ah bon?** S'étonne Sasori.

**-Vous vous souvenez du prospectus que Tobi nous a rapporter à la dernière mission? On avait interdit Anaon et Kyubi d'y assister après qu'ils ont essayer d'assassiner Itachi avec du fromage râpe.** Raconte Pein.

**-Comment oublier... J'ai bien faillit y rester.** Souligne l'Uchiwa.

**-Et bien, je suis près à parier qu'ils nous ont monter cette mise en scène pour transgresser leurs punissions.** Crit-il de rage.

Effrayée par cette nouvelle, Konan se lève précipitamment et court jusqu'à la cuisine. De là, elle remarque que la salle est d'une propreté incroyable mais aucune trace du spectacle qu'a aperçu le peureux Tobi. Cependant, son regard est attiré sur une affiche rose posé sur la table. Dessus, la ninja lit cette phrase: _**« On s'est bien amusés aujourd'hui. Par contre, on commence à s'ennuyer dans cette ville. Donc ça ne doit pas vous déranger qu'on partent quelques heures se promener ! Ps: Ne vous inquiétez pas, on pensera à vous ramenez une galette ou deux, s'il en reste ! xD »**_

**-T'avais raison Pein. On s'est fait encore avoir. Et en beauté cette fois ci ! **Dit Konan en montrant à tous l'affiche.

Fin !

* * *

><p>Merci à tous et à la prochaine ! ^^<p>

Réponses aux reviews:

_Orangina_: J'adore ton pseudo ! Surtout quand on sait que je buvait cette boisson pendant que j'ai lu ta review. En tout cas merci pour ton encouragement ! Puis ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai plein d'histoire en réserve. C'est juste que j'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour les retranscrire à l'ordinateur. ^^

_Agrond:_ Encore toi? xD Merci pour ton encouragement. Je vais croire à force que tu es un fidèle reviewver ! Mais cela me gène pas, au contraire. =)


	4. Mission oeufs aux chocolats

**Commentaires (stupides) de l'auteur:**

Me revoilà, avec beaucoup de retard, pour un nouveau chapitre. Si cela peut calmer vos hardeur, oui j'ai écrit un 5ème et dernier chapitre. Bon, je voulais dire aussi que je ne suis pas tellement que ça dans le thème mais j'ai eu l'idée en voyant ma petite soeur courrir dans le jardin à la recherche du mystérieux lapin afin de le dévaliser de ses oeufs !

**Remerciements:**

Au groupe AqME, au Lundi de pâques, a mon permis de conduire que j'ai reçu hier et aux lecteurs qui doivent grogner d'impatience.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Mission œufs aux chocolats<span>**_

* * *

><p>Dans le magnifique village de l'Agacookies où règne en maître absolue une certaine folle dingue sadique, une fanatique de yaoi mate depuis quelques heures du MarcusOlivier (_Harry potter_), dans une salle de cinéma en mangeant des bonbons et buvant de l'Orangina. Lorsque le brun réussi justement à coincer le petit châtain dans les vestiaires afin de lui faire subir de multiples outrages indécents pour le rating de ce chapitre, un rouquin aux yeux bleue et un rouge défoncent la porte. Ces deux parasites venant de gâcher la scène, se gamellent en beauté en un brouhaha étonnant quelques pas plus loin. En furie et ayant des envies de meurtres, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleue coupe le film et ses yeux envoient des messages de mort aux deux gêneurs. Vu que les deux perturbateurs se relèvent avec grâce et avec un sourire aux lèvres, on se demande s'ils n'ont pas remarquer l'atmosphère lourde qui règne dans la pièce ou s'ils ne s'en préoccupent pas.

**-De quel droit osez-vous interrompre une de mes précieuses séances? **Grogne -t-elle, harnieuse.  
><strong>-Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié? Nan, tout mais pas ça ! <strong>S'horrifie le 1er roux.  
><strong>-C'est quand même tout à fait son genre d'oublier des dates importantes. Regarde la dernière fois elle à oublier Noël, la St Valentin, son anniversaire, certains contrôles, la date des devoirs trimestriels... <strong>Souligne le deuxième.  
><strong>-Grr... Ferme là Pein sinon je te châtie de ta témérité. Et toi Kyubi tu m'explique clairement qu'est ce qui ce passe avant que l'envie de vous tuer prennent le dessus. <strong>Ordonne Anaon à deux doigt de commettre un meurtre.  
><strong>-Bordel ! Ma chérie qui s'exprime aussi bien que ça, c'est hyper rare! Tes deux neurones sont en méga surchauffent ou quoi? <strong>S'exclame surpris le dénommé Kyubi.  
><strong>-Kyu-d'amour... Fais tes prières... <strong>Lui répond sa "chérie" d'un sourire sinistre.  
><strong>-Oups... <strong>S'affolle le "kyu-d'amour"  
><strong>-Anaon, s'il te plait je t'en supplie, me tue pas dans ton accès de rage ! Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir participé à la chasse demain pour Pâques ! <strong>Supplie à genou Pein en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Anaon, qui vient de sortir son fusil nouvellement améliorer, beug sur place en essayant d'analyser les paroles du pleurnichard roux qui rampe par terre. Le temps de transfert des données jusqu'aux deux neurones n'ayant pas été touché par la folie de leur propriétaire, Kyubi a le temps de désarmer celle ci, de s'installer sur un canapé et de regarder la suite du film avec Pein tout en mangeant du pop corn. Un quart d'heure plus tard, un cri de joie ressemblant à un hurlement de monstre nous prouve que la reine de cet univers vient de sortir de sa léthargie. Pleine de joie et de bonheur, elle sautille partout en criant des « _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ » stridents jusqu'à qu'elle se pète lamentablement la gueule sur un coussin. Anaon se relève aussi dignement qu'une yaoïste partant loin d'une scène de yaoi en live (la référence complètement débile...) et saute sur l'estrade pour faire un discours.

**-Pein, Kyubi ! Demain est un jour digne et spécial... Pour être à sa hauteur il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Trouver une stratégie infaillible pour conquérir les œufs en chocolats afin que nous puissions les dévorer devant un bon yaoi de mon cru. **Déclare conquérante la bleutée.  
><strong>-Ok chef! On prend nos quartier dans la salle et on accompli immédiatement vos ordres! <strong>Confirme Kyubi heureux d'éviter la mort.  
><strong>-Yahiko-chérie, va chercher des provisions pour qu'on tienne jusqu'à demain. Kyu-d'amour tu te charge du matériel pour préparer le plan. Moi je m'occupe du reste. Je signale que nous avons l'obligation de tout finir et de rentrer ici avant que les 60minutes soient écoulés. <strong>Dit sérieusement Anaon en fixant sa montre.  
><strong>-Ana- chan, est ce que tu prendras Tobi? Il pourrait t'aider à porter si c'est trop lourd pour toi. <strong>S'inquiète le démon renard.  
><strong>-Kyu-Kyu, pas un seul instant je ne pensais à porter quoi que ce soit à part mes futurs chocolats!<strong> Rassure-t-elle sdans un sourire réconfortant.

C'est sous un « _Rompez_ » bien sonore que nos trois yaoïstes de mauvaises augures partent pour la conquête des affaires importantes pour la réussite de leur mission. Je vous zappe chaleureusement les épisodes désastreux où Anaon menace l'adorateur de canards nommé Tobi avec un marteau, Kyubi qui dévalise la chambre de Konan, les bibliothèques personnels des habitants et la bibliothèque municipale, Pein qui fait un hold up dans un une confiserie et autres magasins d'alimentations, Anaon qui agresse un couturier avec Tobi couinant qu'il n'est pas un sabre, Anaon qui se sert d'Hidan, celui ci se promenait tranquillement dans la rue, comme bouclier afin de cambrioler un vitrine de paniers en osiers et les trois compères poursuivis par la police composée de Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame et leur chien de chasse Zetsu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Enfin bref, au bout d'une heure, nos trois ennemis publics n°1 sont de retour dans leur Q.G nommé cinéma. Une table ronde se trouve au centre de la pièce avec quatre sièges. Deux militaires sont à côtés et saluent la cinglée de service qu'est déguisé en général. Comme celle ci dirait pour plaider sa cause, le look est aussi important que la mission car grâce à ça tu te fonds plus facilement dans le contexte et cela apporte plus de 50% de chance de réussite. (<em>Ça il reste encore à le prouver mais passons...)<em>

**-Bon, où est ma liste scheik? **Questionne la général.  
><strong>-Dans ta main... <strong>Répond Pein, désespéré par son attitude.  
><strong>-Ah ouais...! Alors, provisions et yaoi? <strong>Demande-t-elle  
><strong>-Scheik, on en a pour 1 mois. <strong>Dit Kyubi.  
><strong>-Livres et informations sur la cible? <strong>Questionne-t-elle.  
><strong>-Scheik, j'ai tout ratissé la ville de font en comble. <strong>Se souviens Kyubi.  
><strong>-Costume? <strong>Demande la bleutée avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
><strong>-Scheik. Tu as tout eu ce qu'il faut en quatre exemplaires. <strong>Soupire Pein et Kyubi à l'unisson.  
><strong>-Matériel et Tobi ? <strong>Dit-elle sans faire attention à leur comportement.  
><strong>-Scheik pour le matos. <strong>Répond le roux.  
><strong>-Euh... Pour Tobi, il est bien là, mais en mauvaise état si tu vois ce que je veux dire. <strong>Hésite l'autre roux.  
><strong>-Hein? <strong>S'exclame la bleutée surprise de la réponse.  
><strong>-En gros tu lui as tellement fait peur qu'il a un choc psychologique. <strong>Résume le Démon-renard  
><strong>-Oh ça va... Il est quand même bien avec nous... enfin physiquement ! C'est ça qu'est nécessaire ! <strong>Répond Anaon évasivement.  
><strong>-Si tu le dis...<strong> Soupire Kyubi.  
><strong>-Bon, je constate qu'on à tout le nécessaire. Donc c'est avec une voix solennelle que je déclare officiellement ouvert la réunion secrète sur la mission « <em>œufs en chocolats<em> ». Alors à vos marques, prêt... PARTEZ !** Hurle la fausse militaire le poing levée vers le ciel.

Ainsi, la généralissime Anaon Hotaru et ses deux bras droit, travaillent d'arrache pied pour l'une des rares fois de l'année. Il montent des plans incroyables et rocambolesques à réaliser mais ils ne manquent pas d'ardeurs et d'imaginations et vont même pour se donner du courage mettre de la musique par dessus les films qui tournent. Bon, je vous l'accorde, plusieurs fois l'un des trois restait scotcher sur l'écran, s'endormait, ou s'amusait avec Tobi qui venait de reprendre conscience. _(Moi monstre qui torture illégalement ? Je signale que je suis une dingue sadique qui a lu les derniers scans de Naruto...)_ mais ils se reprenaient vite en repensant à leur futur récompense qu'ils profiteront aisément. Quand ils eurent une stratégie brillante et réalisable, si génialissime qu'un intello n'aurait pas eu cette idée, Anaon leur accordent une bonne pause de sommeil jusqu'à 9 heures du matin. Le rouquin, prévenant règle la machine à torture, pour les lucioles et autres élèves devant se lever à l'aube voir avant l'aube le matin, offert par Itachi et ils s'endorment comme des loirs en un temps record sur un canapé.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>BIP... BIP... BIPBIP... BIPBIPBIP... BIPBIP... BIPBIPBIP... BIP-SBAM!<em>

**-Saloperie d'objet qui n'aurai jamais du exister et inventer par un emmerdeur de première! Va te décomposé en Arctique, là bas je suis sur de plus te revoir un jour ! **Grogne une jeune fille en sortant de sa couette.  
><strong>-Hn... AHHH ! MON REVEIL ! <strong>Crie horrifié une voix masculine.  
><strong>-Il est mort et parti en direction du cercle polaire pour une longue durée indéterminée sans aucun moyen de retour. Niark niark niark... <strong>Ricane Anaon.

On laisse le temps à la tueuse experte de réveil de faire la danse de la victoire tout en pensant à éviter d'embêter le rouge qui dort toujours près de Pein, dont celui ci regrette d'avoir laisser son cadeau offert par Itachi-chéri et Anaon dans la même pièce. _(Comme Kakuzu dis chaque matin, Où Anaon passe, les réveils trépassent)_ Puis quand le renard daigne à se réveiller tranquillement et qu'il retire ses boules quies, il fait une remarque très importante qui calme tout le monde.

**-Tiens vous n'êtes pas en train de vous préparer pour la chasse? **Demande Kyubi étonné.  
><strong>-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! <strong>S'époumonne la bleutée.  
><strong>-J'crois bien que la luciole à encore oublier... C'est à ce demander à quoi servent ses deux neurones non contaminés... <strong>Soupire Kyubi de découragement.  
><strong>-Oh Putain de bordel de merde! J'pique la salle de bain en preum's ! <strong>Crie-t-elle en se levant rapidement de sa couette.

Les deux protagonistes n'ont pas le temps de répliquer que la folle de service avait déjà pris en otage la douche et s'est enfermée dedans. Dans un soupir synchronisé d'exaspération, ils remercient tout de même leur brave cinglée au neurones dérangée d'avoir fait installer une deuxième salle de bain au cas où la première aurait été kidnappé pas ses idoles. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter toutes les histoires loufoques et abracadabrantes qui ont traversés l'esprit de la chef de l'Agacookies. Sinon j'aurai jamais assez de temps et de place pour le faire.  
>30 minutes plus tard, nos trois futurs chasseurs d'œufs aux chocolats sont prêts à l'attaque. Portant des tenues commandos, ils prennent leurs paniers, s'attribuent des GPS et des oreillettes, le plan de la ville et des dossiers sur la stratégie mis en place. Puis d'un air sérieux, Pein, Kyubi et Anaon, accompagné de Tobi, sortent du cinéma avec en tête une seule et même idée avoir tout les œufs cette année et l'animal si mystérieux et tant attendu par la jeune fille.<p>

**-On fait comme prévu. Pein, tu t'occupes de la zone A, moi de la B, Kyu-chéri je te confie la zone C et toi Tobi la D te surveillera. Si quelqu'un faillit à la tache, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Je me charge de lui faire regretter son affront ! **Menace Anaon dans un long regard noir .  
><strong>-Alors, je rappelle qu'on sera en écoute 24h24 grâce aux oreillettes, les GPS nous indiquent la positions de nos troupes dans la ville. Dès qu'un œuf est découvert, il sera automatiquement signalé par la liste qui se trouve dans nos trois paniers. **Dit le renard en faissant abstraction de son regard noir.  
><strong>-Okidoki Kyu-d'amour ! Je vous souhaites donc bonne chance et attrapez les tous ! (pokémon !... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...Ok, je me tait...) Allez GO ! <strong>Ordonne-t-elle.  
><strong>-YES LADY YES ! <strong>Répondent-ils dans un salut militaire.

Sous ces bonnes paroles, ils se dispersent dans les quatre coins du village où se situe les bases de la zone A, B, C et D. Anaon, d'humeur joyeuse, hurle... Ah non, désolé, on me déclare qu'en vérité elle chante. Mille excuses. Donc je disais, elle chante horriblement faux un musique d'N&K, Kangourou Nomade. Faut-il vraiment que je vous dises que chaque personne qui la voyait s'approcher rentrait s'isoler chez lui afin de ne pas devenir sourd? Bin... J'vous l'ai quand même dis!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard, nos conspirateurs sont installés dans la base de chaque zone leur étant attribué. Le premier à téléphoner est Kyubi qui déclare que ses troupes viennent de trouver un filon d'œufs et on aperçu l'animal roder. Tobi pris de panique et voulant faire une bonne action pour sa Ana-chan adorée, se met à partir hors de la base sans être accompagné et ne prévenant personne pour ne pas que le courroux de son idole lui retombe dessus s'il échoue. Ses recherches portant ses fruits, il trouve un nid d'animaux en chocolats. Heureux de sa découverte, il téléphone à la chef de l'opération.<p>

**-Ana-chan-sama ! En pensant à vos doux et resplendissants yeux, la chance a conduit Tobi à un nid d'animaux en chocolats. Tobi sait que le destin les as mis ici pour qu'il puisse vous les offrir! **Dit Tobi les étoiles dans les yeux.  
><strong>-Très bien Tobi. Je me pose juste une question, comment ça se fait que tu as trouvé des chocolats alors que tu devrais être dans la base de la Zone D ? <strong>Menace sourdement Anaon.  
><strong>-Euh... <strong>Répond-t-il.  
><strong>-T'AS 3 SECONDES POUR REFOURRER TES FESSES DANS LA BASE SINON JE PEUX TE PROMETTRE QUE JE TE TUERAI DE LA PLUS ABOMINABLE DES MANIÈRES ! <strong>Hurle-t-elle à son encontre.  
><strong>-Vos désirs sont des ordres ! <strong>Déclare Tobi de terreur.

Tobi ne demande pas son reste et raccroche illico puis cours le plus rapidement vers la base où il se scotch sur une chaise. Anaon curieuse des avancement des autres, téléphone à son renard adoré.

**-Kyu-Kyu? Tu te débrouilles bien avec ton équipe? Ils ne te désobéissent pas trop? **Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
><strong>-Ça va, ça va ! Ils sont très obéissant et efficace. Par contre j'ai du en perdre 5 ou 6 à cause des pièges par la créature. <strong>Répond-t-il un peu en rogne.  
><strong>-Merde... <strong>Jure la folle de service.  
><strong>-Sinon, j'espère que tu ne t'abime pas tes délicates mains en cherchant des chocolats!<strong> Demande-t-il pour changer la conversation.  
><strong>-Oh non ! J'ai un formidable groupe qui s'empressent d'exaucer tout ce que je veux. Je ne manque de rien...<strong> Répond-elle heureuse.  
><strong>-Tant mieux. <strong>Dit le renard  
><strong>-Ici Pein. L'animal a été repérer dans la rue des katanas et va en direction des la rue des plantes carnivores. Je demande d'urgence des équipes de secours tandis que je m'y rends. <strong>S'incruste Pein dans la discution.  
><strong>-Reçu 55 ! je vais t'envoyer mon commando spécial en plus de la patrouille 1 et 6. Pour la base t'inquiète pas j'y envoies quelqu'un de confiance pour s'en occuper. **Déclare Anaon d'un air sérieux.

Pas le temps de dire «_ Kyaaa !_ » que les patrouilles sont déjà partie accomplir leur mission et que Konan contrôle parfaitement bien la zone A. Lorsque le commando spécial arrive à la hauteur de Pein, celui ci commence à prier le dieu des yaoi. Le groupe est composé uniquement de femmes très dangereuses, en effet ce sont des fans... des CHOUPINOUS ! Je demande s'il vous plait une minute de silence pour l'animal poursuivi et bientôt martyrisé par ces fanatiques complètement disjonctées. C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix pleine de fierté retentit dans l'oreillette du roux.

**-Alors mon p'tit lion? Comment tu trouve mon remarquable personnel? **Questionne la bleutée avec amusement.  
><strong>-Efficace ! Tu as eu une idée incroyable de les envoyer !... Oh mon Dieu ! <strong>S'exclame le roux.  
><strong>-Voyons, pas de ça entre nous. Tu peux m'appeler Anaon, je te l'autorise. <strong>Répond la folle imbu d'elle même.

_BAM ! SPLACH ! WAAAAAAH ! BOOUM ! PAF !_ _(le chien !... ok, j'ai capté je me la ferme...)_

**-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? C'était quoi ces bruits? **Demande affolée Anaon**.**  
><strong>-Les pièges activés par la patrouille 1, elle est tombés dedans et on les a perdu. Nous quittons la rue des explosions pour aller dans celle des serial killer. On a du se séparer en deux groupe moi et la patrouille 6 puis ton commando. Elles vont essayer de le choper de l'autre coté en passant par le chemin de la torture... paix à leurs âmes. <strong>Souffle Pein peiner par leurs futurs malheurs.  
><strong>-Quel pessimiste tu es ! Elles sont surentrainées par mes propres soins! Mon élite ne va pas mourir d'une pichenette. <strong>S'exclame la bleutée vexée.  
><strong>-Et n'oublie pas mon ami que la terreur du chemin est sur une chaise longue à bronzer tout en vérifiant la rentrée de chocolats tandis que les autres se décarcassent pour les lui rapporter ! <strong>Ricane Kyubi.  
><strong>-Le monstre te remercie Kyu-Kyu...<strong> Grogne Anaon.  
><strong>-Mais de rien ma chipie, c'est tout naturel et en prime c'est gratos ! <strong>Répond le démon en riant.  
><strong>-... <strong>Boude Anaon puis raccroche la communication.

Revenons donc à notre sadique international. Celle ci se repose tranquillement sur une chaise longue en maillot de bain près de la piscine de sa villa. De sa place, elle surveille attentivement les aller et retours de ses épiques qui déposent des chocolats par dizaines dans une pièce spécialement conçue à cet effet afin de les conserver au frais. Puis un petit groupe s'occupe d'elle comme en l'éventant, lui apportant une boisson fraiche, lui raconte les rapports, comptabilise les chocolats... Soudain un épais nuage de fumée ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une colonie d'éléphants en train de charger se remarque à l'horizon. On peux apercevoir devant la fumée, une boule de poil qui court à perdre haleine essayant de fuir ses poursuivants sans succès.

**-Par tout mes Yaoi ! C'est quoi cet attroupement qui foncent sur ma villa ? **Questionne la bleutée à l'un de ses (_esclaves_...) employers.  
><strong>-Ce ne sont que la patrouille 6 et votre commando des forces spécial, Hotaru-san. <strong>Répond un suicidaire.  
><strong>-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici? Jure-t-elle.<strong>  
><strong>-Je pense qu'il poursuivent l'animal, Hotaru-san.<strong> Déclare toujours la même personne.  
><strong>-Ma carabine ! Et un mégaphone !<strong> Crie la folle de service.

Le brave suicidaire _(pour parler à Anaon qui panique, il le faut être)_ prends Kaizoku puis un mégaphone rouge sang et le lui offre sur un coussin. Sans un regard ni un remerciement, elle prends le mégaphone pour ensuite gueuler dedans sans penser aux personnes autour d'elle qui vont prochainement devenir sourd.

**-ALLEZ ! BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL, PUTAIN ! C'EST PAS EN IMITANT DES ESCARGOTS QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME L'ATTRAPER ! **Hurle-t-elle dans l'objet.

Un bref appel suit le commentaire de la folle alors que la troupe court toujours dans la même direction. Tout sourire, la chef de l'expédition décroche avec un magnifique **_« mochi mochi ? »_** tout en prenant pose debout sur sa chaise longue.

**-Vire de là ! **Hurle une voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
><strong>-Hein? <strong>Lâche-t-elle abasourdie.  
><strong>-DEGAGE ! <strong>Gueule la voix énervée.  
><strong>-Non mais oh ! Vous savez a qui... <strong>Dit Anaon avant de stoper sa phrase.

_SBAAAAAM !_

Une CNI (_chose non identifié_) vient de s'éclater sur la cinglée de service qui criait sur son portable. Ils se retrouvent donc par terre en criant un énorme «**_ Aie !_ **» et « **_Ouille !_ **» ! Grâce à ce choc, les bi-neurones analysent à toute vitesse l'information et leur propriétaire chope la forme sur elle et l'étouffe dans ses bras en hurlant.

**-JE L'AI EU ! JE L'AI EU ! JE L'AI EU ! **Crie-t-elle heureuse de sa chance.  
><strong>-Vous... m'étouffez... A l'aide... <strong>Déclare la CNI.  
><strong>-KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! <strong>Hurle Anaon de terreur.

Anaon lâche la chose dans ses bras et saute dans les bras de son renardeau qui s'était approché pour voir les dégâts.

**-Kyu-chéri, fait quelques chose ! Ce truc parle notre langue ! **Dit-t-elle terroriée.  
><strong>-Ça va Ana-chan ? T'es sûr que tes neurones n'ont pas été endommagés durant le choc ? <strong>Questionne inquiet le renard.  
><strong>-Je t'assure que ça a parler ! <strong>Confirme-t-elle ses propos.

Tout à coup la chose se relève debout, se dépoussière et se retourne avec un sourire gêner. Tout le monde reste en mode beug devant la personne. Il se trouve que l'animal auquel ils courraient depuis 2h soit en réalité un étranger déguiser en lapin de pâques. Celui ci voulait s'amuser mais il n'avait pas penser à l'imagination et la fascination de la folle sur cet animal mythique. Celle ci, outragée qu'on ose se moquer d'elle, poursuit l'homme déguisé pendant des heures munis de son fusil afin de lui régler son compte. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par la police qui réussi tant bien que mal à maitriser la furie aux envie meurtrière. Puis cet homme fut vivement convié à quitter rapidement la ville et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds s'il tiens à la vie.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la villa:<p>

**-Allons fêter dignement notre récolte mes chers amis ! **Crie Anaon remis de ses émotions.  
><strong>-Yattta ! On va voir un yaoi de ton cru ? Demande Pein en se relevant du canapé d'où il était affallé.<strong>  
><strong>-Un yaoi? Lequel chère amie ? <strong>Réplique Kyubi sortant du livre qu'il tiens.  
><strong>-Tu vas voir... c'est quelque chose de génial ! Quand tu verra celui là, tu peux plus t'en passer ! C'est la meilleur des drogues du monde ! <strong>Affirme mystérieusement la folle dingue.  
><strong>-Je vois qu'on aura une surprise alors. <strong>Soupire Pein.  
><strong>-Bon, Ana-chan et Pein ! Vous venez le mater ou vous restez pourrir sur place? <strong>Questionne le renard en embarquant le DVD des mains de son amie.  
><strong>-ON ARRIVE KYU-KYU ! <strong>Hurlent-ils ensemble !

Ce que l'on peux retenir c'est qu'au lieu d'attraper l'animal mythique, nos trois compères ont trouver tout les chocolats de la ville d'Ame et un nouvelle personne à martyriser s'ils le recroise un jour. Bon il ne va pas s'en dire que pour les 3 prochains jours ils seront tous dans leurs lits à gémir de douleur à cause d'une crise de foie pour avoir tout dévorer la montagne de chocolats en une soirée... Mais ce n'est pas si important que cela car l'Akatsuki sera calme pendant ce temps là !

* * *

><p>Fin ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! =)<p> 


	5. La nouvelle télévision et les jeux vidéo

**Commentaires (stupides) de l'auteur:**

Et voici enfin la fin de cette histoire. Non, je n'es plus d'idée pour la continuée mais il y aura peut être des bonus, si mon cerveau me le permet. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr pour le moment car j'ai tout de même mon bac à passer dans.. 2 semaines ! Enfin bref, je ne vous dit pas comment mon cerveau bouillonne pour retenir les infos. Avec ceci, je suis donc en méga-giga-extra en retard sur mes fictions et je n'arrive même plus à les terminées ! T_T *va aller pleurer dans son bouquin de biologie*

**Remerciements:**

Euh... Au bac qui se rapproche à grand pas ! (comment ça je stresse à mort?) Aux boissons diabolo menthe ( j'en deviens accro). Aux groupes Disturbed avec la musique "Mistress" et Avenged Sevenfold (musiques du moment que j'écoute en boucle). Puis à vous chères et chers lecteurs/trices ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La nouvelle télévision et les jeux vidéos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Muhahahaha ! Je vais gagner ! <strong>Crie une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue.

**-Pas encore, goûte à ma bo-bomb avant ! **Réplique un blond aux cheveux long.

**-Et c'est là que le magnifique beau-gosse de l'univers récupère la 1ère place ! **Déclare fièrement l'ainé des Uchiwa.

**-C'est ce que tu crois Itachi, allez bouffe ma carapace volante en pleine tronche !** Répond la même jeune fille que tout à l'heure.

**-Arg... **Glapit Itachi en voyant la dite carapace atterrir sur lui.

**-Belle dégringolade, ex « I-am-the-best-of-the-world ». Mais on ne détrône pas impunément ma tendre Anaon. Niark niark... **Ricane un homme-renard.

**-Merci beaucoup Kyu-chan. Tu sais que je t'adore ! **Dit Anaon en reprennant la 1ère place.

Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous ce qu'il se passe dans la villa de l'Akatsuki. Et bien, connaissant mes capacités très limitées à résumé tout en prenant en compte que j'ai une histoire à raconter aujourd'hui, je vous propose... Plutôt je vous impose, au moins il n'y aura pas de réclamation, un petit retour en arrière pour découvrir ensemble ce qui s'est dérouler chez nos charmants membres de l'Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Dans une chambre en bordel, une chose non identifié ressemblant étrangement à une marmotte en hibernation viens d'offrir un aller simple dans l'espace à son ennemi de toujours, le réveil électronique. Puis l'animal sort ensuite de son... Terrier? Ah non, excusez moi, c'est une couette en réalité. Une jeune fille en pyjama se lève du lit en grognant des sons incompréhensible pour vous lecteurs et cherche à l'aveuglette la porte de sa chambre pour y sortir. Je pense que vous l'avez reconnu, c'est notre très chère Anaon qui viens tout juste de se réveiller. Elle va d'un pas peu rassurant vers la cuisine où Zetsu essaye de dévorer le petit déjeuner des autres habitants de cette maison.<p>

**-Salut Ana-chan ! Bien dormi? Tobi a bien dormi lui, il à rêvé de voler sur une citrouille. **Crie comme à son habitude Tobi.

**-Grmph...** Réponds Anaon en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

-**Tobi n'as pas compris ce que Ana-chan lui a dit. Ana-chan à perdu la parole cette nuit et Tobi panique!** Hurle-t-il encore plus fort.

Et un regard de tueur d'Anaon envers Tobi, un ! Là on peut être sur qu'elle à passé une mauvaise nuit et ses oreilles n'acceptent pas la torture que leur inflige le brun en criant. Konan, après avoir bâillonner le gueulard, dépose le petit déjeuner devant la bleutée et recule rapidement dans un grand sourire. La jeune fille la remercie d'un son bizarre et se rue sur le chocolat chaud, les tartines grillées et le beurre de cacahouètes afin de les dévorer. Ensuite elle s'installe sur son fauteuil accompagnée du reste du pot de cacahouètes et armée de la télécommande allume un immense écran plat qui viens juste de faire un magnifique flash blanc.

**-...** reste choquée Anaon.

**-Oh oh... on va tous périr.** Déclare avec peur Pein.

**-Grrrr... Jkjshmo sdjbuo vqmijqùjgb.** Grogne la bleuté sortie de sa torpeur.

**-Euh... Traduction? **Demande le marionnettiste.

**-Aucune idée, Sasori**. Répond le blond.

**-Ça m'aide beaucoup Deidara.** Dit Sasori.

-**Moi je pense que c'est par rapport à quelque chose qui la contrarie.** Explique Konan en aidant Pein à débarrasser la table.

**-C'est vrai qu'elle a grogner de colère au début... **Dit pensivement Pein.

**-B'jour tout le monde, j'ai loupé un épisode? **S'exclame joyeusement un membre de l'Akatsuki en tenant une courgette dans ses mains.

**-Ahhhh ! Un monstre ! **Hurle de peur Kisame en sautant dans les bras de la personne la plus proche de lui, à savoir Kakuzu.

**-Voyons Kisame, reprends toi. Ce n'est qu'Itachi et son masque de beauté.** Le réconforte-t-il

**-J'ai peur... Itachi est devenu un monstre...** Pleurniche l'homme poisson.

**-Kisame, tu devrais arrêter de visionner des films d'horreur avec Zetsu. Les légumes ne sont pas des créatures mutantes venu tuer tout les habitants de la planète.** Soupire Itachi.

Oh, Anaon se lève et marche en direction de la télévision, tandis que l'Akatsuki réconfortent, comme ils peuvent, le malheureux Kisame à propos de ses hallucinations sur la domination du monde des légumes verts. Elle allume l'appareil mais rien ne se passe. Puis la droguée du glucose regarde attentivement les prises derrière l'écran avant d'essayer de la rallumer sans succès. Impressionnant, nous pouvons des à présent a voir à l'œil nu les pulsions meurtrières qui envahissent le cerveau de notre très chère héroïne. Tout à coup, elle secoue dans tout les sens la tv morte avec la délicatesse d'un sanglier fou. Puis elle balance l'appareil électrique contre un mur afin qu'elle explose (pour le plus grand bonheur de Deidara) dans un grand fracas.

**-Ah... Va falloir en racheter une autre... **Déclare solennellement Pein

**-... **S'évanouit Kakuzu

**-Un billet vite! Kakuzu a perdu connaissance ! **S'affole Tobi

**-20 € ça suffira? **Questionne Itachi.

**-Passe. **Dit Pein en prenant le billet.

* * *

><p>Peu après la réanimation de Kakuzu par ventilation grâce au billet, Anaon s'approche dangereusement de la petite troupe rassemblée.<p>

**-Il nous faut d'urgence une tv ! **Grogne-t-elle.

**-Ah euh... Oui... **Répondent-ils automatiquement.

**-Bonne réponse, je vous attends ici pendant que vous allez me la chercher dans les plus bref délai. **S'exclame la bleutée ravie de la réponse.

**-Mais Anaon, nous sommes Dimanche et tous les magasins sont fermés. **Dit Konan d'une petite voix.

Anaon assène à Konan, qui ose discuter ses ordres, un regard de la mort qui tue lentement mais dans d'affreuse douleur.

**-J'ai dis : « vous y allez, immédiatement ! » Compris? **Hurle Anaon à deux doigt de commettre un meurtre.

Kyubi, venant de finir son petit déjeuner sans être nullement perturbé par la scène qui vient de se dérouler, s'approche de son amie et lâche un crie aiguë de surprise.

**-La télé ! Horreur et désolation! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? **S'affole-t-il.

**-Faut que tu sois fort Kyu-chan. Elle est décédée... J'ai rien pu faire pour la réanimer malgré tout mes efforts. **Pleurniche Anaon

**-Comment vais-je survivre sans elle? **Panique Kyubi.

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais jamais de la vie je ne te laisserai te dépérir !** S'exclame la bleutée.

**-Oh ! Et tu vas faire comment? **Questionne le démon curieux.

**-On va aller tout les deux en choisir une nouvelle, puisque ces incapables veulent pas t'aider. Puis on jouera pendant des heures et des heures à la Wii pour célébrer la mort de notre vieille compagne. **Explique-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

* * *

><p>C'est sous ses douces paroles que ces deux garnements s'en vont, bras dessus bras dessous, dehors malgré le fait qu'ils sont toujours en pyjama. Ils chantent joyeusement en sautillant sur le goudron sous les yeux ébahis des passants. En retour, de temps en temps, Kyubi leur offre un sourire machiavélique ou un agréable doigt d'honneur tel Trafalgar Law. Anaon, quand à elle, rie comme la disjonctée qu'elle est pendant ses moments là à cause de l'air outragé qu'elle contemple sur le visages des gens. Ensuite, nos deux compères s'arrêtent devant le magasin d'électro-ménager dont les rideaux de fer sont en place.<p>

**-Ah, c'est fermé. **Soupire de découragement Kyubi.

**-Ouais, pas de chance pour eux. T'as la dynamite? **Demande Anaon tout en cherchant une solution.

**-Non, mais j'ai trouvé mieux ! **Réplique l'autre fièrement.

Anaon soulève un sourcil interrogateur sous le sourire resplendissant de son ami. Celui ci brandit fièrement un nain de jardin difforme sorti de nul ne sais où.

**-Tadaaaa ! **S'exclame le démon-renard.

**-Un... Nain de jardin? **Répond incrédule Anaon.

**-Pas n'importe lequel. C'est l'un des nombreuses figurines fabriqué par Deidara lui-même. **Souligne Kyubi en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Roh~ ! Kyu-chan, t'es un génie ! A toi l'honneur. Détruit cette barrière qui nous sépare de notre trésor tant désiré ! **Dit-elle joyeusement.

Kyubi recule de quelques pas et se prépare à lancer l'objet. Cependant Anaon lui somme de stopper pour aller se cacher derrière une borne incendie, placé 5 mètre en arrière. Le renard attends le signal et quand celui ci est donné par un cri d'encouragement, il balance la figurine sur la grille. Dès que l'argile touche le fer, une explosion assez violent détruit tout dans un nuage de fumée sombre. Anaon attends que la fumée disparaît pour sortir de sa cachette et sauter sur le dos du démon.

**-On a réussi ! Sus au trésor ! Et pas de quartier mon Kyu-chan ! Niark niark niark... **Ricane la folle du village.

**-Je choisi la couleur ! **Grogne Kyubi.

**-Ok, mais prend un grand format !** Accepte Anaon.

* * *

><p>Voici en totale liberté et en exclusivité, deux grands criminels braquant un magasin comme bon leur semble. Après leurs vol, ils retournent chez eux avec des souvenirs de leur premier cambriolage dans cette rue. En chemin, ils rencontrent des ninjas-policiers mais les autorités sont assommés sans remords et lancés au loin car leurs corps bouchaient la route. Arrivé à la maison, Anaon dépose délicatement leur butin par terre et s'occupe d'installer les appareils avec l'aide précieuse de Kyubi. Quand ceci fut fini, ils s'écroulent sur le canapé et regardent avec admiration et fierté leur resplendissant crime.<p>

**-On a fait du bon boulot mon cher. **Soupire de soulagement Anaon.

**-Tout à fait Anaon, le résultat est génial. **Dit Kyubi.

**-Bon, on teste? **Questionne la jeune fille avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

**-Go ! **Déclare son compagnon.

Les deux cinglés se lèvent du canapé, allument la nouvelle télé de couleur jaune et prennent en main les manettes de la Wii. Lorsque le jeu se met en route, des cris de joie sortent de leurs bouches et ils restent extasiés devant l'écran.

**-Magnifique... **Souffle l'un des deux fous.

**-Extraordinaire... **Réplique l'autre.

**-Sérieusement, on a bien fait de prendre celle là. **Dit Kyubi en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

**-Aucun regret sur ton choix. **Constate Anaon.

* * *

><p>Puis ils jouent aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à que la troupe de l'Akatsuki alertés par ce boucan infernal se regroupent dans le salon. C'est ainsi que les plus grand criminel de l'histoire des Shinobi découvrent les deux fous en pleine bagarre Zeldatesque. Le plus marquant ce n'est pas qu'ils jouent mais plutôt que trois téléviseurs ont envahis la pièce et sont allumés en même temps.<p>

**-Kyubi, Anaon. C'est quoi ce bazar? **Hurle Konan en colère.

**-Oh, Konan ! T'as vu ça? Le dieu des télés a eu pitié de nous et nous a offert ces appareils pour notre survie ! **S'exclame joyeusement Anaon sans prendre en compte le ton menaçant.

**-Dois je comprendre que votre prime de recherche viens d'augmenter considérablement? **Demande la seule fille de l'Akatsuki en tentant de ne pas tuer les deux fous qui se tiennent devant elle.

**-Voyons, je te pensais plus intelligente que cela. Bien évidement que de nouveaux avis de recherches vont être publier dès aujourd'hui. Tu nous prends pour qui à la fin? **Se justifie Anaon tout en utilisant un ton ironique.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki soupirent de découragement à l'unisson en partageant la même pensée: « _Ils sont irrécupérables... _» Donc c'est découragés qu'ils prennent les manettes que leur tend les fous à liés psychopathes et jouent avec eux à Mario Kart.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, assis devant son bureau dans sa chambre, Anaon ouvre un long rouleau de parchemin et coche la case « <em>braquage d'un magasin <em>» tout en riant sadiquement.

**- Et encore un méfait de plus accompli ! **S'exclame la dégénérée triomphante.

Fin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Wahou... Je me demande si l'overdose de menthe dans les veines avec une overdose de révisions ne me fait pas délirer plus que d'habitude. Allez, peut être à la prochaine pour des bonus. Bye ! :)<p> 


End file.
